leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/About Black Cleaver
Hello I'm glad you took a small time to check out this blog, so I hope I don't disappoint you. This here blog is about an item I believed is undervalued by the community and wishing to inform people about it's great usage. In case the title did not tip you, the item in question is . Below you will see a few tabs. To make this blog as pleasant and elegant as possible to move through and read the, I have put each of my points in tabs. Click the tabs to see each part. The Evidence Close= |-| Reasoning = I am not saying or arguing that the AD carry should grab this item over Last Whisper. Understand this point right here and now. The reason why I'm writing this is to inform people that is actually a good item. It's armor reduction effect tends to get over looked, especially when it always get compared to Last Whisper's armor penetration. Armor Reduction is better than armor penetration because your teammates can benefit from it as well. Armor reduction actually lowers the amount of armor the target has while armor penetration just allows the user to ignore a certain amount of armor. In this sense, you can see the benefit of reduction increasing if more of your teammates can benefit from it. So if your team possess at least 2 physical damage dealers, the efficiency of the item is very good. The Data tab will show how much gold and increase damage you can actually expect if a champion were to use this item. |-| Gold Efficiency= All the data was acquired from the Item Efficiency page. Because Armor Reduction/Penetration does not have an actual value, the value of Armor Reduction/Penetration I have given is equal to Armor's gold value. - 2865g *55 Attack Damage *30% Attack Speed **Calculated Cost using Lowest Basic Tier Item Statistics: 3102g **Calculated Cost using Highest Basic Tier Item Statistics: 2804g *Unique Passive: Your basic attacks reduce your target's armor by 15 for 5 seconds. **Calculated Cost using Lowest Basic Tier Item Statistics: 750g **Calculated Cost using Highest Basic Tier Item Statistics: 700g The Black Cleaver has either greater or equal gold efficiency without its Passive. With its passive, it is over its efficiency by 700g at minimal. Because Armor Reduction lowers the enemy's armor, this reduction helps your teammates as they will also benefit from the effect. Like an aura item, the gold efficiency of this item depends on many champions on your team can benefit from the armor reduction. |-| Increase Damage= Assume is the only item your champion has, while your AD carry has only a and both champions has 100 AD in total. Everything else is set to 0, excluding the enemy's armor. *''As we can see from the table above, the percentage increase of what your ally is receiving for attacking ranges from 17% to 30%. If they do not have Last Whisper, then their increase damage changes to 14.8% to 34.6%. This is a huge boost and can apply to multiple of champions.'' |-| Enemy's Armor = *''Armor increases a unit's physical effective health by 1% per armor. A great source that explains how this work can be found at this site: Effective Health and Armor'' |-| Champion= Now as in the beginning I said that I'm not arguing for AD ranged carries to grab this item, and I remained on that position. Instead, the champions I think that should grab this item are melee bruiser/carrier. Champions like: * * * * * * * This might not be all the champions, or even the best options, but generally as you can see, champions that auto-attacks a few times are great options for this item. Grabbing Black Clever increases the utility that champion posses and really gives the AD range carry a good reason to focus fire the same target, allowing your team to get the most out of it. Also, it's very common for a team to posses at least 3 physcial damage dealers, since majority of bruiser and junglers are physical damage dealers, then plus the AD carry. This means, in most games, is a viable option. Conclusion Thank you for taking your time to read my blog. I hope you enjoy it and learn something useful and this helps your time on the Field of Justice. If you have any thoughts or opinions, I would love to hear them.